


Wieczna Zima

by AtheneNoctuaa



Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Angst and Feels, Short One Shot
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtheneNoctuaa/pseuds/AtheneNoctuaa
Summary: Lucyfer rozprawiający o zmianach.Oryginalnie rzecz miała się dziać między Zbieraczem, a pierwszym tonem Bram, ale tak na prawdę wcale nie musi i można ją przypisać do niemal każdego okresu. Niestety, bo to oznacza, że angst i Lucyfer znają się aż za dobrze.
Kudos: 4





	Wieczna Zima

**Author's Note:**

> Autorem cytatu z tekstu jest Georges Danton, jeden z przywódców i organizatorów rewolucji fracuskiej.
> 
> (Czego właśnie się dowiedziałam, bo całe życie myślałam że Robespierre i cieszę się że to jednak sprawdziłam, bo dede by mnie chyba zabił hehe)
> 
> Drugą inspiracją był Heraklit.

_Zmiana_ \- pomyślał Lucyfer obserwując płatki śniegu opadające na szare kostki chodnika tylko po to, by po sekundzie rozpuścić się i powiększyć warstwę brudnego błota. Drobne śnieżynki nikły zmieniając konsystencję, wiatr za kilka godzin przegoni chmury, wkrótce zrobi się cieplej, a w końcu pierwsze rośliny zaczną wydawać pędy. Świat jest w ciągłym ruchu, zmiana jest jego główną własnością. Istotą, bez której życie nie byłoby możliwe. Nie dotyczyło to tylko Ziemi. Niebo, Otchłań ewoluowały wraz z nią. Nawet pomimo wiecznej wiosny Hajot Hakados i monumentów wznoszących się od eonów, mieszkańcy Królestwa zmieniali się, dojrzewali i starzeli. Musieli, bo przecież to oznaczało życie. Ruch jest naturalny i odnawia przestrzeń ducha. Dodaje świeżości. A jednak życiu Lucyfera tego właśnie brakowało. Tkwił w nieporuszonym bagnie. Bezruchu. Rutynie. Próbował pisać wiersze, ale jego myśli jak zdarta płyta powtarzały wciąż tą samą, nudną melodię. _To na nic_.

 _Rewolucja. Zmiana_. Jak długo mógł się szczycić mianem wolnomyśliciela i buntownika? Czy to jeszcze miało sens, zważając na to dokąd go to przywiodło? Jedyna znaczącą zmiana jakiej dokonał, zaprowadziła go do tej nienaturalnej pustki, z której nie miał jak się wydostać. Wspomniał zdanie, które napisano na Ziemi kilka tysięcy lat po buncie i Upadku.

_"Rewolucja jak Saturn pożera własne dzieci"._

Czy to była ta słynna wielka ironia dziejów? Wielki poruszyciel stał się ofiarą własnego przewrotu, przykuty do Tronu Głębi, skazany na wieczny bezruch. Zresztą, czy namówiony przez Samaela mógł nazywać siebie samego ojcem buntu? Kim tak na prawdę był? _Dzieckiem? Psem? Brudnym kundlem rewolucji, zagubionym we mgle?_ Tak właśnie się czuł - jak zawieszony między właściwym życiem, a śmiercią ranny kundel, którego nikt nawet nie miał litości dobić.

Był skazany na nicość.

Ile to już czasu egzystował w pustce, żywiąc się własnymi myślami które nie dawały ani nasycenia ani ukojenia? Jego istnieniu tak bardzo brakowało głębszego sensu. Idei, która mogłaby znów wprawić go w ruch.

Teraz jego uwagę przykuła jeszcze jedna zmiana. Śnieg przestał topnieć i zaczął gęstanieć na chodniku. Niespodziewanie zrobiło się jeszcze zimniej. Jednak, mimo, że mróz przenikał wszystko, Lucyfer poczuł to tylko powierzchownie.

Jego serce wciąż było przecież nieprzepuszczalną szklaną tubą.


End file.
